


Name A Better Duo (i'll wait)

by thatweirdplantlady



Series: Darcy and Bucky: just some grade A fluff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, LOOK im bad at writing consistently, Meet-Cute, W O W, and pietro is alive, but here's some fluff, but that's not relevant?, just in my head i guess, or mentioned at all, pretend civil war didn't happen, related fics for ducky, this is going to be a place where i dump somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdplantlady/pseuds/thatweirdplantlady
Summary: Somehow, Bucky seems like the normal one compared to Darcy.(or the one where Darcy is a whirlwind, and Bucky is quietly recovering. They meet, and it's hella cute.)





	Name A Better Duo (i'll wait)

**Author's Note:**

> have fun!
> 
> i have more fluff between these two in progress so we'll see if i post those soon
> 
> all mistakes are my own cause this for sure wasn't betaed

Darcy was, admittedly, a little tiny bit drunk when she finally had the pleasure of meeting Bucky Barnes. 

And it was certainly a pleasure. 

As soon as that fine piece of man-meat (and Steve) strolled into the kitchen, she hiccupped.

Then, “My duuuuude, let me congratulate you for dat aaaass” she trailed off into hiccupping laughter, as Bucky stared.

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Darcy’s ‘secret’ cookies from the top shelf, handing them to her so she didn’t do anything too daring, like climb up the cupboards. 

She took her treasure and pulled open the bottom cupboard door to reveal a nest of blankets and pillows big enough for One Darcy Lewis.

Steve glanced at Bucky, only to start laughing again at the look on his friend’s face. Before he could ask any questions, Darcy’s head snapped up.

“He’s here,” She rushed to fit herself into the cupboard without dropping the platter of cookies, “Help me get in here, guys, I need some help, come on, come on.”

As the door clicked into place, Fury stepped into the kitchen with his perma-scowl on. 

Eyebrows raised, Steve realized what was going on, “I didn’t know that you would be at the facility today, Director. Is there something we can help you with?”

Fury’s scowl lifted a slight bit, “I need to speak to Lewis.”

Bucky glanced at Steve. Having only just met her, he already knew that whatever she had done to deserve to be forced to speak to Fury warranted them keeping her secret hiding place a secret. 

Steve took in a deep breath to keep himself from laughing. “She actually just left the compound.”

Fury glared at the room in general before stomping off without so much as a ‘good day’. 

Darcy’s head popped out of the cupboard, a cookie crammed into her mouth, “Thanth ‘or a co’wer” she whispered before closing the door again. 

Steve shook his head, smiling fondly. “That’s Darcy Lewis. I’d warn you not to get on her bad side, but you probably get the point.”

Bucky cleared his throat, “She’s like little Steve, but smarter and less frail.”

Grinning, Steve clapped his shoulder, “Come on, jerk, let’s go to the gym.”

 

Bucky decided that he would weightlift today instead of sparring with Steve. It made it easier to have a conversation and he felt like there might be words he wanted to say today. He didn’t know what they were yet, but if they came, he wanted to be ready. 

He took a couple gulps from his water bottle before he realized what he wanted. 

“Hey, Steve, I, uh, think I want to work. A little. To help here.”

Steve looked up (honestly, he was trying to subtly check out his beautiful booty to see if that squat regime Nat had told him about was doing anything. Apparently, Wanda was a butt person, so he was trying to up his chances) and said, “Darcy needs an assistant. She’s taken on a lot of responsibilities to make this place run smoothly, and I asked her to find someone to do some of the grunt work that Friday can’t do.”

Bucky nodded, thinking about that option. It seemed like a good option. 

He continued to bench press the equipment that had been special ordered for Thor.

 

Bucky wandered back into the kitchen after their workout, looking for some extra protein powder for his milkshake since the punk had used the last bit in their apartment. 

He was in the middle of deciding if he should grab the large bottle of protein powder or the extra-large bottle, when he realized that someone was humming… right underneath him.

His metal hand reached towards the door handle, hesitating for a second, before he shrugged and went for it.

He knelt and yanked open the cupboard only to be greeted by a very sad-looking Darcy.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

And then she hurled all over his Nikes. 

 

Bucky cleaned up the mess and then maneuvered her out of the cupboard, carrying her back to her room. Friday helpfully guided him around to gather supplies for whatever magic cures Bucky could remember from when Steve and his sisters used to get sick. 

He was in the process of putting away containers full of his mom’s cure-all chicken soup when Friday said, “Sergeant Barnes, Darcy is beginning to wake up.”

Bucky nodded before remembering to try to be more verbal, “Thank you, Friday.”

Verbal expression was one of his personal goals he had set with his therapist. 

He walked down the hallway with a glass of water and some ibuprofen in his hand, reaching Darcy’s bedroom before she could haul herself out of bed. 

She looked up at him. “Hey.”

He smiled softly, “Hey.”

Her hands flopped a little on the covers of the bed. “I’m, um, sorry about the up-chuck.”  
He looked like all of her mischievous dreams come true, so she narrowed her eyes at him a little, “But I guess that means, I’ll have to repay you for that with friendship. And it can’t get any weirder than that. I guess.”

He sat down on the side of her bed and handed her the medicine and water as she continued rambling, “And, anyways, now we’re bonded by a weird circumstance.” She swallowed the pills, and tapped her forehead knowingly. 

He nodded, clearing his throat. 

She snuggled deeper back into the covers, scooching over to give him some room and raising an eyebrow. 

“I would like some cuddles to cure this cookie-induced stomach disease, and since you are immune, and frankly, I do not think this is contagious, I was wondering if you could assist me in this venture.”

He kicked off his shoes (not the Nikes) and moved gently to lay beside her. 

She closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m Darcy, by the way.”

He grinned at the ceiling. He thought about the conversation he had with Steve.

“Do you need an assistant?”

Darcy cracked open an eye, “Yes, you’re hired. Now shush.”


End file.
